Une histoire d'au revoir
by AnhBean
Summary: Lorsque Victoire part pour Poudlard, laissant Teddy, seul, sur le quai.


Nous avons mis nos têtes ensemble, et fermé nos yeux. Je me sentais bien. Je ne peux pas vraiment le décrire. Nous nous sommes encore regardés. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autres que le regarder. Et presser avec une passion et un désespoir fou mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mes yeux s'imbibaient de larmes alors que le temps nous était compté. Mais je ne parvenais pas à les retenir. Je n'y arrivais pas. Et tout ce chagrin, toute cette tristesse m'ont submergé et alors je ne savais plus ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Alors j'ai juste pleuré. Pleuré et crié de tout mon saoul contre ce torse doux et rassurant. Et je ne parvenais pas à me calmer bien qu'il s'avérait être d'une tendresse infinie. C'était tellement dur. Tellement violent. Et alors que mes larmes coulaient, je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé et mon coeur s'emplissait d'une peur si forte et si douloureuse que mon souffle en fût coupé. Le chagrin m'aveuglait et sans que je le veuille des mots durs franchirent mes lèvres et allèrent se planter droit dans son coeur. Ce coeur si doux et si sensible que je voulais protéger de tout et de tous était à ma merci, et je le blessais. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Mais je ne parvenais à rien d'autre. C'est ainsi que mon désespoir s'exprimait. Grand dieu que c'était dur de dire tout cela. Que c'était horrible. Blesser l'homme que l'on aime plus que tout alors que l'idée même était de lui exprimer tout cet amour. Mes mains empoignaient ses cheveux alors que je l'embrassais. Puis je le serrais dans mes bras avec toute la force qu'il me restait. Il était l'heure d'y aller. Et sur le chemin les mots acerbes continuaient de pleuvoir. Et je m'en voulais. Ô, que je m'en voulais. Mais je ne parvenais à me taire. Car mon chagrin était si grand qu'il était parvenu à chasser tout le reste de mon corps. Et lorsque nous sommes arrivés et que nous nous sommes arrêtés, j'ai revu et revécu tous ces bons moments passés avec lui. Et mes yeux se sont a nouveaux retrouvés submergés par les larmes. Ah, mon Lupin, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Et si tu savais à quel point je souffre de devoir me séparer de toi. Une fois encore je goutte tes lèvres. Je suis montée dans le train mais je ne te lâche pas pour autant non. Je veux profiter de chaque seconde qu'il me reste à tes côtés. Avec frénésie je te touche, te regarde et t'embrasse encore et encore avant que ce train ne m'emmène à nouveaux loin de tes bras. Je souffre. Et toi aussi c'est évident. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je t'embrasse et m'apprête à te parler mais le signal sonore retentit et les portes se ferment sur nous sans que nous puissions faire quoique ce soit. Je sens mon coeur se briser alors que je te regarde à travers cette vitre sale. Nous nous montrons nos mains, comme pour les enlacer une fois encore. Et j'avance jusqu'à ma place guidée par tes yeux. Je t'aime. Il faut que je l'exprime. Alors je le mime. Encore et encore. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Sauf que cette fois il est trop tard. Le train se met en marche et nous voilà peu à peu séparé l'un de l'autre. C'est si brutale. Si tu savais comme je rêve d'enclencher le bouton d'urgence pour quitter ce train de malheur et te courir après. Mais j'ai si peur. Et j'ai si mal. Je suis clouée dans mon fauteuil alors que mes larmes coulent et que le paysage défile. Tu me manques déjà tellement alors que ça ne fait que quelques minutes. Mais je sais que ces minutes deviendront heures, jours et semaines. Et j'ai mal avant de le vivre. Et maintenant que ces minutes sont devenues jours j'ai mal. La distance me fait mal mais j'ai mal aussi pour une toute autre raison. Ce train n'a pas fait que nous séparer physiquement. Tu ne me parles pas, tu me laisses seule. Et c'est abominable à quel point je souffre. Passer de tout à rien comme ça ne devrait pas être permis. Tu me manques si fort et je t'aime tellement. J'aimerais que tu me parles comme nous nous l'étions promis. J'aimerais avoir ta présence rassurante. J'aimerais et que tu me consoles. J'aimerais t'aimer et que tu m'aimes en retour. Je suis faible. Mais tu me rends si forte. Reviens moi mon amour. Soyons heureux pour toujours. 


End file.
